


Lincoln got Surgery!

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Lincoln got Surgery [1]
Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Neglect, Family Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Other, Surgery, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-27 01:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Lincoln gets a dangerous surgery to deal with his pain. NSL AU
Series: Lincoln got Surgery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541545
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Lynn Jr and her parents arrived home with a trophy.

But they hears a phone ring 

Rita said "Hello wait Lincoln did what!?"

Lynn Sr said "What is it"

Tears filled Rita's eyes "Our son gets dangerous surgery!"

However their daughters hear what their mother said

In Royal Woods Hospital, Rita and Lynn Sr were waiting for their son.

A Dominican American woman walked to them

"Mr. and Mrs. Loud i have good news........your son is alive it's a miracle but the bad news is he get stressed out thanks to you"

Rita said "Can we see our son!"

"Lo Siento Mrs. Loud your son need some rest"

Rita and Lynn Sr walked out of the hospital and arrived home.

Rita said "I got bad news your brother is in the hospital."


	2. Chapter 2

Lynn Jr walked into Royal Woods Middle School but everyone glared at her

Lynn Jr said "That's weird?"

But someone throws a paper ball at her

It was a mean girl

The mean girls laughed

Lynn Jr growled

Lynn Jr walked into gym class

A angry Margo walked to Lynn Jr

Margo said "HOW'S YOUR BROTHER FEELING STRESSED OUT HUH!?"

"Oh hey Margo"

Margo slapped Lynn Jr leaving behind a red hand mark on her cheek

"What was that for!?"

Margo said "Everyone founds out that you caused the bad luck incident!"

Tears of anger filled Lynn Jr's eyes

"LINCOLN!!!!"

Later 

The Loud Sisters walked home from school

Lori said "I can't believe Bobby broke up with me and now his family thinks i'm a devil's whore!" as her mascara was running

Luna said "We gotta make things right"

The Loud Sisters said "Right!"


	3. Chapter 3

The Loud Sisters walked into the hospital but a woman glared at them

Lori said "WHAT!? What did we do!"

"You have broken your own brother I hope your sake your grandpa didn't find out about this"

Lola said "But-"

"GET OUT!!!"

The Loud Sisters walked out of the hospital

Lola said "Ugh! This is all Lincoln's fault!?"

Lori said "No no you don't understand it is our fault God bless us with a baby brother but we use him for granted, abuse him and always getting him in trouble!" as tears filled her eyes

Everyone began to cry until they hears a guitar playing

It was a girl with long dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white dress.

Lori gasped "Wh-who are you"

"I'm Marifina and it's because of your selfishness that Lincoln got stressed out"

Lola scoffed "What are you talking about we didn't do-"

But Marifina touch Lola's head

Flashback opens

"You better play or I tell you mom that you're reading comics in your underwear again!"

"I'm telling dad!"

"Dad it was Lincoln who clogged the toliet!"

Flashback closes

Lola shakes her head

Lola said "What have I done"

Lucy said "What do you mean you stressed our brother out all the abuse tear him apart now he has a broken heart"

Tears filled Lola's eyes


	4. Chapter 4

Rita was smashing holes on a table with a hammer

But a Latino woman walked to her 

She has dark brown hair in a bun, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a black business dress.

"Uh what are you doing"

"Using a hammer to make holes"

But a social worker takes a hammer from Rita and throw it away

"Hi I'm Marisol Ramirez and I'm a social worker of Royal Woods Child Protective Service Program"

Rita lied "A social worker!? What social worker!?"

Rita knows that her late mother didn't like lying

Marisol glared at Rita "Ms. Loud we're gonna had to discuss it when your son gets home from the hospital"

Rita was sweating

Rita gulped


	5. Chapter 5

Marisol said "Your daughters are being mean to their siblings taking advantage of them and blamed them for not doing something wrong"

Rita was sweating "Well technically Lori, Lynn Jr, Lola and Lisa pretend to be nice I say it's quite-"

But Rita hears a door opening

Lincoln arrived home 

Lincoln said "Hey mom Wha-what's going on"

An idea popped into Leni's brain

Leni said "What if i could make you a new bed it'll be fun"

Lincoln said "Okay"

Leni and Lincoln walked upstairs

Rita said "Oh give me one more chance I'll make sure Lincoln had a stress free safest best day in his life it'll be a success!"

Marisol said "Oh it better be or else I could teach you the real meaning of family responsibility"

Rita said "Uh-oh?"


	6. Chapter 6

Lincoln arrived at Royal Woods Elementary but everyone looked at him with concern expect for Chandler

Chandler said "Hey Larry! Where's your squirrel suit forget your nuts!"

Chandler laughed but Lincoln ignored him and walked into Ms. Johnson's class

"He-hey look at me when I'm making fun of you Larry!"

But a man glared at Chandler and gives him a detention slip

Chandler gulped

Lincoln sees Ms. Johnson crying

"Ms. Johnson are you okay"

"No I'm not okay I'm worried that everyone makes fun of you for wearing a terrible squirrel suit!!"

Lincoln hugged Ms. Johnson "Shh it's okay"

"I'm sorry for the bad luck incident caused by your older sister"

Tears streaming through Ms. Johnson's face

Later

Lincoln arrived home from school but sees his sisters crying

Lori said "Lin-Lincoln what just happened!?"

Lincoln said "Okay this is what happened"


	7. Chapter 7

Flashback opens

It was a stormy and rainy night

A little girl was crying until a woman comforts her

A woman makes a teddy bear and gives it to a little girl

A little girl smiles

A little girl was sharing a umbrella with a woman as they walked in the rain

Flashback closes

Lincoln said "It is similar to the bad luck incident it starts with a little girl who was abused and mistreated by her parents and older sister until she can't take it anymore so she run away from her so called family"

It moved his sisters to tears 

"Suddenly she meets a creepy woman with long black hair who makes a teddy bear"


	8. Chapter 8

Lincoln was doing his homework but hears his phone beep

Lincoln sees a text

"Hey Lame-O I just found out that your family sold your stuff so I have to go to a thrift store to get it back"

Tears of joy filled Lincoln's eyes

Lincoln typed a message and send it to Ronnie Anne

"Thank you"

Lincoln hears his grandfather's voice

"Lincoln is that you"

"Pop Pop!"

Lincoln walked downstairs and hugged his grandfather

"Lincoln how are you feeling"

"I'm feeling fine after my surgery"

"What surgery"

"I'm getting dangerous surgery to fix myself after some stupid bad luck incident"

It makes Pop Pop mad

Pop Pop said "Don't worry Lincoln Rita and I will have a serious talk"


	9. Chapter 9

Lincoln said "Now take a slow beat keep it steady or it messed up everything"

Clyde said "You got it"

Clyde began to beat box as he turned on a recorder

Lincoln began to sing ~Mommy Daddy what did you do to me you're supposed to love me protect me nurture me and care for me yeah care for me but you abuse me bully me mistreat me and always boss me around~

Clyde feels sorry for Lincoln

~What kind of family kick their son out and forced him to wear a squirrel suit~

Tears streaming through Lincoln's face

~Mommy Daddy I can't believe you let everyone hurt me I think you're parents as people~

Clyde finished beat boxing

"Lincoln are you okay"

Lincoln sniffed "Oh yeah never felt"

Lincoln started crying and Clyde hugged him


	10. Chapter 10

In Lori and Leni's room

Leni was sadly brushing her hair 

Lori didn't hear her ditzy younger sister's cheerful and innocent humming since the bad luck incident

Lori thought 'Leni was the ray of sunshine in my cloudy life! But she was bit-'

'Lori how could you she is your sister you're supposed to help her care for her nurture her but you end up sabotage her driving test treating your own siblings like slaves what if Leni founds out that you're a manipulative selfish lying bitch!!'

'Yeah but come on brain it wasn't Leni's stupidity she has a tumor in her head!'

'Lori this is serious if your parents hurt Leni well I'm gonna have to write them up'

Lori rubbed her temples "Okay brain I need to keep her .....Leniness under control!"

In the living room

Rita was reading a book

"If your daughter is humming a tune she is not dumb wait a minute Leni has a tumor in her head and it makes her very dumb"

Tears filled Rita's eyes

"But-but deep inside she is a special girl"

She sees a picture of Leni as a baby

'Oh Leni my beloved child'


End file.
